Naruto: Fairy Tail's Sage
by Amxal
Summary: The fourth shinobi war was finally over, peace had returned to the elemental nations. Naruto never expected for everything to come crashing down though, now in a new world of Fairy Tail he will gain new friends and family, this time though he's going to live and protect what's precious to him
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it's amxal again back from the seemingly dead, now I will be beginning this new fic that I plan to actually update on, to those fans of Mito Uzumaki: a kunoichi's tail I'm sorry but at this point I don't see me updating it anytime soon if ever. This being said i'll be starting this Naruto: Fairy Tail's Sage.**

**I hope you all enjoy my first try at a cross over.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail in anyway shape or form they are owned by their respective owners. **

Naruto: Fairy Tail's Sage

**Chapter 1: A journey's end and New beginning **

War, War never changed it always involved someone dying over their ideals. Three Men could be seen, one standing at six feet and one inch tall, his hair was a short ponytail tied at the neck and spreading out like spikes reaching just below his shoulder blades, it;s color reminiscent of the sun. His eyes being a piercing cerulean Blue and had three whisker mark like lines below them on each cheek. He wore a long open trench coat it's color being white and had six magatama circling it's collar, underneath was a black muscle shirt and black track pants with a rustic orange line down their sides.

This man was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the fourth Hokage, Jinchuriki of the kyuubi no kitsune, the sage of toads and the successor of the six path's sage.

On the other side of the battlefield was Madara Uchiha a man who wanted peace through his own insane plan of enslaving everyone in a never ending illusionary world. He had a wild mane cascading down his back and covering one of his eyes which held spiraling sharingan blazing with anger for his opponent, he wore red samurai like armor and had his arms crossed over his chest. By his side was Sasuke Uchiha wearing an open chest white shirt and long dark hakama pants tied with a purple rope like object that formed a bow on his back, on his hip was the grass cutter sword taken from his old master Orochimaru. His eyes were red with an atom like lines spinning in them.

No one moved for what seemed the longest time which in reality had only been a few seconds the opposing sides ran at each other, Naruto pulled out a Tri-pronged kunai while Madara unleashed his sword alongside Sasuke. Naruto threw his kunai and formed a single hand sign and the kunai multiplied into hundreds spreading out all over the battlefield. He disappeared in a golden flash reappearing beside the Older Uchiha with a sphere of blue energy reaching to strike him. The Uchiha dodged and began to swing his blade at the young sage only for the sage to disappear once again only to feel a force drilling into his back pushing him down onto the ground against his will. Sasuke choose that moment to try and stab Naruto with his own blade but once again Naruto sensed this coming and flashed away again reappearing a few feet away from the Uchiha's.

"Did you two think it would really be that easy to try and beat me?" Naruto said aggravating his opponents

"Shut up Dope! There's no way someone like you can stand up to the might of the Uchiha!" Sasuke declared glaring at the Namikaze. Madara choose to be silent during this exchange.

"You know why I'm so strong Sasuke, it's because I'm fighting for everyone while you two are fighting for your selfish desires, your dream of peace is just enslavement and I'll die before I let it come forth!" Naruto said back, then put his arm out and formed an energy sphere with four protruding blades, he threw at the two Uchiha who jumped to dodge it. The sphere flew past them and Naruto flashed to it catching the sphere and throwing it straight up at the Uchiha's. Sasuke reacting faster pushed off of Madara getting out of the way of the sphere, Madara through chose a different route as his eyes morphed into his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, a blue skeletal figure appeared around him as the odd ball of energy hit the figure exploding into a blue dome. Inside the dome microscopic blades of wind cut against the skeletal figure eventually destroying it and cutting into Madara, who having barely any time to respond used Kamui to escape it not before losing his arm to the onslaught of blades. Naruto flashed once again to where Sasuke landed and began to fight him, the two men slashed at each other using their personal weapons, the Uchiha using his katana and Naruto using his tri-prong kunai. Though Sasuke had the longer reach Naruto was faster and able to dodge Sasuke's strikes. Finally in one last swipe Naruto cut across the young Uchiha's jugular. Sasuke swung the grass cutter at Naruto once again cutting him on his side as he jumped back.

"Sasuke quit now and you might be able to live but if you continue I will kill you no matter what." Naruto said trying one last time to convince his old friend to go back to the way he used to be. The Uchiha only glared at the Uzumaki since whatever he might try would only sound like a gurgle due to the blood leaving his neck. The Uchiha decided to try one last strike knowing it would be his last, he put his hand and arm downward as electricity gathered around it, making the noise of a thousand chirping birds this technique was the Chidori a move taught the Uchiha several years ago by an old teacher. The Uchiha charged going for a final stab, Naruto shook his head and dodged and flashed to just above where he once was and slammed a Rasengan into the Uchiha's back. The sphere drilled into Sasuke's back and caused him to cough up even more blood. Naruto spared one last look to the Uchiha before returning to fight the legendary shinobi Madara. Had he spared a second look after leaving he would have seen three women coming to the Uchiha's aid one with bright pink hair, one with platinum blonde hair, and one with lavender colored hair. The three began to use medical chakra on the Uchiha saving his life and dragging him away from the battlefield to prepare their plan.

This was it Naruto, a shinobi who conquered everything that was thrown at him, and Madara, a shinobi that knew no equal other than the first Hokage, the war was down to this one last battle. So many lives had been lost along the way, the eight other jinchuriki, several thousand united nations shinobi and kunoichi, even Naruto's own godfather Jiraiya. The two shinobi stood ready to fight, Madara with his one arm and eternal Mangekyou sharingan spinning, and Naruto with his tri-pronged kunai used for the hiraishin, the birthright given to him by his father. The two charged once again reassuming their battle. Naruto reacting faster and using wind manipulation to create ethereal blades of wind to try and stab the Uchiha. Madara, using his eyes, saw the pockets of chakra and dodged the blades and continued on his path, taking in a deep breath and placing his remaining hand into a tiger sign before spewing out white flames in a cone shape. Naruto's eyes widened before producing two other kunai and throwing them into a straight line, kanji linked the two knives and Naruto rapidly did a hand seal chain before slamming his hands on the Kanji making it glow and form into a dome around him. The flames roared as they crashed into the dome only for them to be consumed into the dome. After the flames died down Naruto continued his path with his right arm behind him gathering electricity, his hand and up to his elbow glowed blue with wild crackling energy, this was the completed form of Chidori, the more powerful Raikiri or lightning cutter. Naruto channeled both wind and electric chakra to his legs to increase his speed even more giving him tunnel vision as he charged the last Uchiha, in less than a second Naruto had crossed the field spacing the two and stabbed his arm through Madara's armor right through his heart and lung. The Uchiha coughed up blood seeing it was over.

Madara laughed bitterly before speaking, "It appears as though your ideals win Uzumaki, congratulations you have bested me. It's time I move on and see my brother and family once again for that I thank you. I have one last gift to you as the sole remaining descendant of the sage."

Madara shakily pulled his hands into several hand seals before reaching to Naruto's eyes.

"Take the pride of the Uchiha and let it live on within you and your descendants Uzumaki.

Kettō tensō." The Uchiha's eyes dulled before turning pure white while Naruto's grew red with three commas before spinning into one another and creating an opening in their middle before another black line on each of the commas appeared going towards the outside of the eye.

The exiled Uchiha fell over lifeless but with a smirk on his face knowing his clan's legacy would live on with a better shinobi than himself.

Naruto himself collapsed to his knees, it was finally over, a war that was began to gain peace by enslavement was over, the war's goals unachived except for one peace throughout the nations, Madara had brought a war that cost lives but had brought peace not in the way he wanted but peace none the less. After resting for a few moments Naruto got up and using what little he knew of earth manipulation created a grave for Madara and closed it off before walking off the battlefield back to his home in the leaf village.

**Three months after the war**

The shinobi world had been at peace for little over three months thanks to the efforts of thousands of soldiers, the Go-Kage, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Naruto having gained the powers of the Shairngan and by later extension the Eternal Mangekyou released the tailed beasts from the statue to roam freely throughout the nations. Tsunade had named him the next Hokage as soon as she would step down. All was well in the world.

Sasuke Uchiha was not as dead as people might have thought, thanks to the combined efforts of Sakura, Ino, and what was the most shocking Hinata. The three medics healed him to max capability and even improved him beyond that thanks to their combined knowledge of how the human body worked. The four of them plotted a revolution and were planning to kill the Go-Kage at their next meeting which was to take place in the leaf, their first need though was to make sure Naruto wasn't there and they could easily do that with a mission directly for him. Sasuke smirked knowing his plan would work as almost everyone in the leaf still hated the blonde Namikaze even though they might not show it.

Naruto raced back towards the village having finished a simple delivery mission, he was wearing what he had during the war the only differentiation was that the toad summoning scroll was on his back like his mentor had worn it. The blonde hero sped up through the trees and caught sight of the walls of Konoha. His eyes widened when he saw the gate destroyed and the gate keepers dead on the ground. Naruto slipped into war mode as he pulled out one of his signature kunai and advanced into the village. The banners that once symbolized all five major nations coming together were burning. Naruto jumped along the rooftops speeding towards the hokage tower to make sure the Go-Kage meeting was alright, as soon as he saw the village center he came to a dead stop. In the village center were the five shadows all handing on crucifixes. Naruto jumped from the building and ran straight over to the five Kages and began to get his leader and grandmother figure Tsunade off the torture device.

"R-Run away Naruto it's a trap." Tsunade said weakly.

Naruto didn't have any time to react as a blade of lightning pierced his chest and through his lung. He turned his head only to see the smirk of a man he thought to be dead. Sasuke Uchiha was alive and Naruto was being killed as the Uchiha pulled his hand from the war hero's chest.

Naruto fell to the ground bleeding out.

The rest of the leaf's rookie twelve revealed themselves except for Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"Finally the demon is dead." Sakura said in glee as she made her way to Sasuke's side.

"Indeed if it wasn't for him Asuma-sensei would still be alive." Ino said as she walked beside Sakura, her two teammates nodded agreeing with the statement.

"I can't believe I ever even thought of him as anything other than a demon, I can never thank the rest of you enough for opening my eyes." Hinata said as she took her place on the Uchiha's other side. The other rookie 12 looked down upon Naruto as if he was a pitiful bug beneath their boots.

"S-So these are your true colors huh?" Naruto began and coughed up blood that was filling his lungs, "I did everything I could for this village and your lives, yet this is how you truly see me."

"Indeed." The rookie twelve said in unison.

"You're going to die right there demon, no one will be coming to save you Lee and the rest of his team have already been disposed of since they were deep supporters of you." Sasuke said to the dying hero.

Naruto laughed bitterly before speaking," Good, I don't want them to see what I'm about to do cause if it's a demon you want then a demon you'll get."

Naruto stood up with what little strength he had left and lifted his shirt revealing his midriff,"_ready to go wild Kurama?"_ Naruto thought to the Kyuubi who resided in his seal, "_yes, Naruto and know that it was a pleasure being on this journey with you, Thank you, hopefully we'll see each other in the afterlife."_ the fox said back. Naruto's seal appeared on his stomach as his fingertips glowed blue like fire, "Fuin: Kai."Naruto said as he turned his hand on his stomach making the seal release and open itself. Red chakra burst through and formed a fox shape with nine large tails behind it. The fox roared before shouting, "**For your insolence you all shall die today!**"

Kurama Stabbed it's claws at the rookies though they all dodged and jumped out of the way. The giant fox kept up for tens of minutes before it started to dissipate. Kurama and Naruto's souls were linked together and once one died the other did as well. The rookie twelve were all alive and relieved to see the fox dissipating.

Naruto fell to his knees as he coughed more and more blood. Deciding to go out with a bang Naruto used the last bits of his chakra to create two shadow clones, one took him to the Namikaze house and sealed it off from the world forever while the other stayed in the middle before detonating and destroying the village center. Naruto coughed up blood again more than last time, "So this is it huh? Guess I'll be meeting mom and dad sooner than I expected." The blonde haired man said as he fell to the floor, his eyes dimming more and more till they shut. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was dead, his body was lifeless and his eyes shut to the world forever. The world lost it's greatest heroes that day and would be plunged into the rule of Sasuke Uchiha who would dominate the rest of the world or so he believed. The clans of Uzumaki and Namikaze had ended this day and the world's most generous and kind person was gone.

**Chapter end**

**AN: So what do you guys think as always review are great. I hope to have another chapter soon for this. Now for people to know the translation for what Madara said as he was dying was Bloodline Transfer, it is a technique forbidden by the Uchiha clan as it does exactly what it says at the expense of the User's life. This binds the Bloodline to the transferees DNA making it a part of them and can be passed along to their children.**

**Also before everyone starts saying that Madara was way too OOC here's what I believe of Madara's character, he's a strong willed shinobi who wanted peace at whatever the cost, he may have gone about it in a horrible way but he wanted peace, also he knew his clan was dying and decided to give his bloodline and legacy to a shinobi who was better than him.**

** Also Naruto is a lot smarter than he was in canon and actually knew things that should have been known to him, so for a basic rundown in chuunin exams Naruto meets Jiraiya who teaches him Summoning and basic Fuinjutsu, Events in canon happen up to Naruto's training trip but he does not make the promise to Sakura, on the trip he learns more Fuinjutsu, and shinobi basics, he is told who his mother is and what she was, knowing that Naruto learns his clan's taijutsu the sealing fist which I will have make many appearances later, he also learns a little Kenjutsu but keeps it as a last resort. Then shippuden happens, all the event have little to minor differences till after pein's assault and Naruto learning who his father is. Naruto gains his inheritance from his father's side and learns his father's signature jutsu along with several elemental jutsu with his two primary elements being wind and lightning. War happens, Naruto befriends Kyuubi and eventually learns of its true name Kurama. Naruto kills Obito with Kakashi and Gai by his side fighting him. Madara is resurrected and Sasuke joins his side. Thus bringing us to the start of this story.**

** Sorry if this seemed a little long but I felt that it was needed to show what has happened and what hasn't happened in canon. Anyway this is Amxal and I'm signing off till next time**


	2. Chapter 2: World of the Afterlife

**Here we are again, this time for chapter two. Now I have received a few Pm's about certain aspects of my story such as why did I bash Hinata and make her evil or why did all the rookie betray Naruto, or even about why Naruto didn't just heal himself when he got stabbed by the Chidori. So I will provide a partial answer to some of them for the rookies it is simply needed as a plot device to make Naruto be somewhat distrustful of people and be more cautious about what he shares, and for the whole Chidori thing here's what happened, Naruto was pierced through his lung by his heart by a lightning current, now in the anime we see that the only noticeable scar is from the Chidori and its again in his left shoulder near his heart. So now we look back at the moment when he was stabbed electric current was flowing through the pierced area namely his heart and lung making them irreparable unless immediate medical attention was given. This being said Naruto decided to try and do a kamikaze maneuver, release the kyuubi. The kyuubi was at maximum 5% power thus allowing the rookies to dodge and get out of its way.**

**Sorry for the long note guys but here's the disclaimer and chapter now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Hiro Mashima respectively **

**Chapter 2: The world of the afterlife and a new beginning**

Naruto's body went cold as he fell to the floor dead. As soon as it hit the ground Naruto's spirit along with Kyuubi's left their plane of existence. For the longest time Naruto didn't feel anything, there was nothing around him. He slowly opened his eyes to see well nothing. The area around him didn't have anything it was pure white.

"Huh kinda expected the afterlife to be more full of dead people or something?" Naruto said as he turned his head trying to see if there was anything around him at all. As soon as he finished a bright light appeared and he had to cover his eyes so that it didn't blind him. After the light died down Naruto removed his hand over his eyes to see a feminine figure that didn't have any defining details, the figure was white like the area around them but had a tiny black outlying showing where it was the shape though was evidently feminine. The only defining detail was an unnerving grin showing white teeth.

"W-who or what are you?" Naruto asked slightly unnerved by the figure.

"Me well people have called my plenty of names Truth, God, Lord, Savior, but from your dimension I believe people call me Kami. Though you can take your pick of them." The figure said somehow without moving it's mouth, the sound came from everywhere almost rebounding off imaginary walls.

"And your not in the afterlife at least not yet." The figure continued.

Naruto blinked in confusion, "What do you mean I'm not in the afterlife do I still need to be judged or something?" Naruto questioned.

"Simply you're in a state of limbo, and I have come to offer you a choice, though be warned I will only offer it this one time." Kami said from seemingly everywhere.

"And what would this choice be?" Naruto asked.

Kami's grin grew even larger if it could, "You have the choice of being reborn into a new world and possibly gaining new friends and family or you can go straight to the afterlife and be with your family, teachers, and actual close friends." The deity said as two doors appeared. The doors opened revealing two distinctly different scenes, one where Naruto was with his mother and father along with his Godfather enjoying their company. The other scene was of a new place, filled with the sights of laughter and friendly fighting, that then faded into a more homely setting with Naruto and a woman that figure was completely darkened and any details could not be seen, it then faded to where Naruto could be seen laughing and playing with children looking similar to himself.

For what seemed the longest time Naruto stared at the two door shaped images that continually played on repeat showing two different lives that were both full of happiness. Then suddenly a new voice filled the area.

"**I think you should go for the new chance at life in the new world Naruto.**" A familiar voice to Naruto said as he turned his head to look. He saw Kyuubi in all it's glory, a giant red fox with black around it's red slitted eyes, rabbit like ears, and paws with thumbs, and it's trademark nine tails swinging behind it.

"**You deserve a new life full of happiness compared to what you've gone through, especially considering that the mass amount of hatred directed to you was because of me.**" The giant beast made of chakra said.

Naruto chuckled before looking off to nowhere, "Yeah I guess your right." He said solemnly before continuing, "But I wouldn't trade that away since you've been the only constant in my life besides people's hatred. After all you're the closest one to me Kurama. I think I'm ready to make my choice Kami." the shinobi finished.

The deity sat midair with one leg over the other, "Oh and what is your choice then Naruto." Kami said with interest.

"I choose to try life again in this new world of yours." Naruto said looking back towards the figure with determination in his eyes.

The deity laughed, its laugh sounding like a myriad of different voices all at once, "I had a feeling you'd say that, so I'll tell you a few thing and then let a few of the most important people in your life speak along with one who wants to apologize for what she's done to you. Firstly the new world you're being sent to is known as Fiore and they don't use chakra there they use Magic. Secondly you won't have chakra there but Kurama will still be with you as a being of magic and I will be giving you two magics to use but you'll need to learn them yourself in Fiore, you also still have the sharingan and by extension the Eternal in Fiore but you'll need to awaken them and their powers on your own." The deity said as Naruto blinked in confusion at the last bit of information.

"You mean I still Madara's eye abilities? I though his last jutsu made it so that my children would gain those traits and they would be passed through me?" The blonde shinobi questioned.

"Nope he gave you his bloodline with none of the disadvantages meaning that you and by extensions any descendants you have will be able to obtain the Eternal without blindness or a need for transferring eyes." The deity said with glee.

"Also since you're friends with the toads so much they will join you as a third magic but you'll have to deal with them on your own time. Their summoning scroll along with the Scroll of Seals will be right beside you when I place you in Fiore. Inside the Scroll of Seals will be information about your magics. That's about it so now I'll bring a few people who want to speak to you." Kami said the grin never leaving the Figure's face.

Kami snapped it's fingers and several people appeared first was Naruto's father Minato Namikaze dressed in his Hokage attire, next to him was Naruto's mother Kushina Namikaze with her crimson hair.

"Mom, Dad, is it really you two?" Naruto said with happiness filling him at the chance to speak to his parents.

"Of course it is son, do you know any other people with blonde hair like ours or your mom's red hair?" Minato said. "So you took Kami's offering of a new life huh?" Minato said curious of his son's choice.

"Yeah dad, I did, I want to try and life an actual life this time you know." Naruto replied with a small smile.

"I'm glad you choose to do so then, remember I'll always believe in you no matter what and I know you'll always do everything to your best ability." Minato said with pride in his voice.

"Naruto I know that It was my fault that you had to live the life you did and for that I'm sorry but know I will always love you as your father and believe in you." Minato said apologizing for Naruto's whole life.

Naruto smiled as he made his way over to his father and punched him in the gut before hugging him, "I know but I wouldn't trade it, even if things had gone differently I believe the end result would have been the same so stop blaming yourself for it, because I never blamed you for my life if anything I'm thankful since you gave me a friend that would always be with me even if he''s an asshole sometimes." The blonde shinobi finished with a smile before making his way over to his mother and giving her a hug.

"Naruto in the new world please try and find a nice girl to have grandchildren with even if I'm not there to spoil them I want to see them eventually." Kushina said making Naruto blush.

"And as I said before take plenty of baths and eat plenty of healthy foods, get plenty of sleep and don't stay up to late, and I will always love you son. I'm proud to be your mother." Kushina said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her child.

"I know mom, and I'll be sure to follow your words of wisdom." Naruto said as he deepened the hug.

The two separated before Kushina and Minato started disappearing. Kami then snapped it's fingers once again and this time Jiraiya appeared.

"You did Gaki, I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you." Jiraiya said with a beaming smile.

As soon as he finished Naruto ran into the older man and hugged him.

"You're an idiot you know that Ero-sennin." Naruto said with tears at seeing his old teacher.

"Yeah I know I am but my students all turned out all right though didn't they?" The toad sage said.

"I guess we did." Naruto said.

"I'm proud of you Gaki, and I know you'll do great in that new world, and remember to bring the greatest book series of all time there, Icha Icha shall live on!" The old man said with exuberance.

"Possibly if I need money in a short amount of time, but the book series I'll actually bring there is the tales of a gutsy shinobi, it always was your best work you know." Naruto said to the elder toad sage as he broke away from the hug.

Jiraiya shook his head, "But that series never sold as well as Icha Icha." He said.

"Maybe not but it was and is your best story especially in the eyes of me and my father." Naruto countered.

The elder man laughed heartily before speaking," I know Gaki, good luck in that new world." Jiraiya then faded away leaving only Naruto, Kurama, and Kami in the empty space.

"There's one last person that wants to come and apologize for what she's done." Kami said directing Naruto's attention to it's voice.

"And who would that be?" Naruto asked.

Kami didn't say anything, the figure only snapped it's fingers to bring in the mystery person.

The person to arrive was a female with indigo hair and pure white eyes. The woman was Hinata Hyuuga, one of the people Naruto believed to betray him and the village as he had seen right as he died.

Both Naruto and Kurama growled at the sudden appearance, "And why are you here Hyuuga?" Naruto questioned his voice full of anger from her sudden betrayal.

Hinata looked downwards in the limbo like plane of existence before speaking, "I I was not myself when that happened Naruto-Kun. You see on a mission shortly after Pein's assault my team and I met Sasuke and Obito or Tobi as he was known then. Tobi he, he used a technique called Kotoamatsukami(**1**), he used it to rewrite my personality and memories. He made me hate you and believe you to be a demon and made me follow Sasuke and his orders to the letter."

Naruto didn't look at her, he had his eyes closed the whole time she spoke and after she was done he opened them and looked towards Kami sending a silent look asking if she was telling the truth.

"Yes, she is telling the truth Naruto, I felt like you needed to hear this as it was one of the bigger betrayals leading to your death." Kami said, no emotion in it's voice.

"I see." Naruto said before becoming completely silent for a few moments.

"Hinata," Naruto said gaining her attention, "I forgive you, the actions that happened were completely out of your control, there is no blame to be placed on you." The dead shinobi finished.

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." Hinata said before she dissapeared.

Everything went silent for a few moments before Kami spoke again, "Well Naruto I believe it's time for you to go." Kami said and snapped it's fingers one more time for a closed door to appear. "When you're ready go through this door, you'll wake up at the age of four with the two scrolls I mentioned in a forest somewhere in Fiore." Kami said before disappearing.

"You ready Kurama?" Naruto said to the being of chakra that was soon to become magic.

"**Ready as I can be Naruto, go through when you're ready." **Kurama responded.

Naruto nodded as he walked to the door, each seemingly taking an eternity. He finally reached the door and grabbed the handle, one moment of hesitation before yanking the doorway open and being blinded by a bright light.

**Chapter end**

** So what did you guys think good, bad, somewhere in between? Now for one final announcement I have a poll on my page for who the pairing shall be, it's between two people Levy and Erza. It's between these two because I love both characters and both can be really interesting for this story. One thing I might add is that if Levy is chosen I will be giving her a secondary magic that is similar to her Solid Script. Other than that please leave reviews, till next time this is Amxal and I'm signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: A new world and life

**Hello everyone and welcome back for chapter 3, now I have gotten a few mixed opinions about last chapter, I have also received a few Pm's regarding the pairing and one very helpful series of Pm's about how chakra and magic work thanks to Kurama Thunderstorm. So i'd like to address this now, first for the pairing I received a couple of messages asking me to make this a harem, to those that want a harem sorry but I will not now or ever write a pairing that is composed of three or more people. I personally dislike harems simply because you have one person being shared by three or more women/men. I don't believe that could ever work. Now on to the comparison between Chakra and Magic, Chakra in it's essence is fueled by two sources one's mind the yin and one's body the yang. Chakra is formed by the balance of these two sources and is then molded through pathways to form just about anything. Now Magic works through a mage's body and their will, their will shapes the spell like yin chakra and their body fuels the spell from ethernano collected from the world around them that is condensed inside the body hence why spells by a physically stronger mage can easily be stronger than by the same spell by a less fit mage. Simply because the balance between will and body is greater than the less fit or less willful mage.**

** Sorry about the long note guys but I felt like this needed to be addressed. Anyway now onto chapter 3**

** Chapter 3: A new world and life**

The light blinded Naruto and Kurama as everything was enveloped into it. Naruto felt his world spinning before passing out.

Naruto slowly began to open his eyes, blinking multiple times to actually see the world around him. The area he was in was a forest full of trees, no sounds could be heard. Naruto groaned as he sat up, the first thing he saw was that, as Kami had told him, he was four again. His clothes had seemingly shrunk to become the right size for his younger body. The next thing he noticed was that he no longer held any chakra, not even a drop of it, though he could feel another warmth similar to chakra inside of him, Naruto concluded that the new warmth must be his source of magic.

Naruto then looked at the ground around him and saw two scrolls, he immediately recognized them as the toad summoning scroll and scroll of seals. Before trying to open them though Naruto tried to contact Kurama to see if he was still with him.

"**Of course I'm still in here Naruto, also change your mind scape even if your head is in the sewer all the time doesn't mean that I want to be.**" Kurama said through a mental link that he and Naruto had established back during the Fourth Shinobi War.

"Good, so what do you think I should do first find some kind of civilization or open up the scroll of seals to learn about the magics that Kami said I would have?" Naruto asked to the gigantic being now made up of Ethernano.

"**I'd say learn about the magic so you could defend yourself somehow, and it might have information about the area around us.**" Kurama told Naruto.

"Yeah that sounds like the best idea, it's a good thing the war got rid of my brashness huh Kurama?" Naruto replied to the giant beast inside his head.

"**Before the war you would have ran off somewhere not even listening to anyone else's suggestions, so I'd say yes.**" The Bijuu told his container.

Naruto didn't say anything after that and sat down, he then opened the scroll of seals which was around two feet length wise when it was stood up and roughly a foot wide, which was relatively large compared to Naruto's current height of three foot and six inches.

Inside the scroll was a great amount of information, Naruto sat there reading the scroll for a long time before moving onto what the scroll had said was this worlds variant of Fuinjutsu. The Fuinjutsu in this world was similar to the one of his old world but this worlds could be used more in battle than his old worlds, similarly this world's relied on ethernano to power the seal instead of Chakra like his old world. This Fuinjutsu of the new world was called Fuji Hoho(**1**).

Just like in his old world, this world's Fuji Hoho came easily to him. Naruto opened the first seal on the scroll to reveal a new scroll, this new scroll was only a foot long and a few inches wide, the most defining feature was the color of the scroll, the scroll was a forest green color and had the word Nature on it. Naruto unraveled the scroll revealing a note from Kami.

"This magic that I've gifted you Naruto, is similar to elemental releases from the elemental nations, the key difference is that there are no affinity's so anyone could learn any spell from it. This magic is the user taking in the ethernano of nature and mixing it in with their own to create a new ethernano, eventually through continued use of this magic your body will naturally produce the new ethernano. Until then you won't be able to use any spell from this magic branch except the first." The note read.

Naruto intrigued by the note's description opened the scroll even further to reveal the first spell, Shizen no Maho: Seji no Karada(**2**). The spells description was what interested Naruto the most, the spell was just like his old Sage mode that he had learned from the toads. The effects were even similar, Seji no Karada would reinforce his body, increase his speed and perception, and would allow him to use one of the fighting styles he was most used to, Frog Kumite. The frog style allowed one with the use of sage mode to strike opponents even if their strike missed, the natural energy would lash out from the point of stopping or impact, the effects of this style could be easily devastating to opponents.

Deciding to try out the spell later Naruto sealed the Shizen no Maho scroll back into the scroll of seals and went on to open the seal that contained a map of Fiore, that would show him where he's at and what was near him.

After opening the map and finding where he was Naruto saw that there was a town roughly five miles north of the forest he was in, the town was called Shinba(**3**), Naruto almost snorted at the towns name and how appropriate it was for his new life.

Naruto looked up to the sky and saw that the sun was already falling, if he wanted to make it to Shinba by nightfall he had to start going now, so Naruto gathered up the scrolls and placed on his back just above his waist, wearing them like his old teacher Jiraiya had and started walking trying to get used to his smaller body.

**Several hours later**

Naruto finally arrived at the towns main enterance, above where he was was a sign showing the towns name along with an engraved tree with new leafs growing on it symbolizing the town and its name. Naruto headed towards the inn as it was getting late and he needed a place for the night. Once he was inside the town's inn he headed to the front desk where an elderly woman with graying hairs sat.

"Excuse me Ma'am," Naruto said gaining her attention, "Could I get a room for the night?" The dimensional traveler asked.

"where are your parents lad?" The woman asked, confused why a young boy was alone like this.

Naruto's face took a downcast look before speaking, "My parents were separated from me because of bandits, they told me to come to this inn if we got separated." he said to the elderly woman. One thing being a shinobi had taught Naruto was to be an amazing actor, the elderly woman had a small tear coming out of her eye before speaking, "Of course I'll let you stay here as long as you need or until your parents come." She said as she got up and retrieved a room key from behind her.

"The room is on the second floor, third door on the left from the stairs." The woman told Naruto. He then took the key and went up to his temporary place of operations. Once he was at the door to the room Naruto unlocked it and went inside, the room was simple but efficient. The room had three areas, the first was the main living area combined with a kitchen, off to the side were two doors, that led to the bathroom and the bedroom. The living area was decorated with a couch and a low table just as long as the couch. The kitchen area was furnished but not stocked, it held an oven powered by lacrima, as well as plenty of counter space to prepare food along with several cabinets that held plates and other useful items.

As it was getting late Naruto retreated to the bedroom which held a simple queen sized bed with a simple cover of square patterns, the sheets were simply white. Finally seeing a place to rest Naruto collapsed onto it from the fatigue and revelations from his death and rebirth. Naruto fell asleep knowing that this new life of his was going to be great.

**chapter end**

** Identification**

** (1)Fuji Hoho – Sealing Method – a magic that allows the user to create seals that can do anything within imagination, the exception being anything that go beyond the realms of the users power and law's of the world.**

** (2)Shizen no Maho: Seji no Karada – Nature Magic: Body of the sage – The user collects ethernano from the world around him and condenses it inside of their body. It can then be used to fuel other spells or increase certain aspects of the user.**

** (3)Shinba – New leaf**

** Sorry for such a short chapter but I felt like I needed to release something and this chapter had to be done to establish Naruto in the Fairy Tail universe, now date wise the year is X769. **

**Now for a fun fact, Did you know that Jiraiya when roughly translated from the Kanji characters translates to 'I came', quite fitting for him don't you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4: Chasing Fairies

**Okay guys here's chapter four and I can promise that it's longer than the previous chapter, sorry for the previous chapter being so short but it was the best I could make to establish Naruto into the Fairy Tail world. Now as a few people might notice the poll on my authors page is a blind poll this is too make sure that people are voting for the one they want to win and not just who's popular. This being said I'm sure most of you can guess who's currently winning. Now as for when I plan to get to canon well it will be soon enough, probably within the next five chapters or so, this is so I can lay groundwork to build my story onto, as a house without a strong base will topple over, this is easily said for stories as well. Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Naruto, if I did I would be one rich person.**

**Chapter 4: Chasing Fairies**

Three years, that was how long Naruto has now been in Earthland for. Three years of enjoying a childhood in a new place where he could actually get to know people. Shinba truly was a place for everyone to start again or to become a new leaf like the town's name. Throughout the entire town were people repenting for their previous lives or getting past their own pasts. This didn't stop anyone from becoming happy in this new place, a bonus to everyone was that no one asked about the past knowing that each person that was here wanted to move forward beyond their pasts.

Naruto was just waking up, in the same room he had gotten three years ago from the old woman who he later learned was named Maria. Maria was kind enough to let Naruto stay in the room for as long as he was here, provided he helped around the inn or somehow got money through some other way. The deal was fair to both of them, Maria got help around her inn where she was the sole employee and Naruto got a place to stay. The two had made this deal one week after Naruto arrived at Shinba.

One downside to the town of Shinba was that there weren't many children at least not yet. The town was fairly young, only being about three years old before Naruto arrived. Currently there were twenty two kids in the town, seventeen of them were younger than two years old, the other four other than Naruto were only four. Naruto himself was the only seven year old in the village. Though the town was small everyone got to know everyone, this was common across many small towns in the country of Fiore.

Naruto slowly got up, rubbing his eyes to truly wake him up. He got up and went to the bathroom to begin his daily routine of showering and doing his daily hygiene. After wards he headed downstairs to begin helping Maria make the breakfast, one habit that had transferred from his old life was the idea that he needed to cook to himself, this though wasn't bad thing. Maria certainly appreciated his ability to cook. While Maria might be a great inn keeper, a great cook she was not. This wasn't to say she wasn't decent in the kitchen she just wasn't that great.

Naruto pushed a pulse of ethernano through the powering lacrima, as he did this the main kitchen came to life, lights came on and controls for the stove and over lighted up as well as the controls for the rest of the kitchen. Naruto got to work creating breakfast for the entirety of the inn, though that was a relatively small number as Shinba did not get many over night tourists. After making the breakfasts, Naruto placed them in a simple Fuji Hoho stasis seal freezing the food in time at their current states, the sealing method would wear off in about two hours which is when breakfast at the inn was served. Naruto went by the front desk and left a note for Maria telling her that he would be back in a few hours after he trained.

Naruto then left the inn and went to a clearing in the forest that he had found a couple of years back. The clearing was perfect for him, it was in the middle of a forest, no one could see into the clearing but a person in the clearing could easily see anyone outside of it. It was a secret hide away for Naruto and an easily accessible place for him to train in. Naruto sat down in the clearing his legs crossed and his fists pressed against one another. His eyes were shut as he concentrated on mixing his body's ethernano with the ethernano of the world around him. He eventually found a balance as the area surrounding his eyes took on an orange hue and plants began to spring up around him. Naruto opened his eyes revealing his once blue cerulean eyes to be a vibrant orange.

It had taken him the entirety of two years to gain a satisfactory level of Shizen no Maho: Seji no Karada. This spell was the gateway into Shizen no Maho, a magic that allowed one to utilize the world around them to fight for them. While Naruto hadn't mastered it yet as he still needed to sit and gather the ethernano, he had gotten it to the level where he could begin other Shizen no Maho spells. This opened up a whole new world for him as he had found out that he could use techniques similar to the ones from his previous life, he also found out that bloodline limits did not apply in this magic as he could form spells that utilized trees, lava, and more.

All it took was determination and the will to never give up, which Naruto had in plenty. Naruto stood up and began going through the frog Kumite as a warm up for his magic training. After finishing Naruto unsealed the scroll of seals from a sealing tattoo on his shoulder. He preceded to release the scroll for Shizen no Maho and began to read on the next spell to learn. The next spell he had decided to learn was one that utilized wood and trees much like the Shodaime Hokage from his old life. The spell was Shizen no Maho: Ki no Foresu(**1), **it allowed the user to create trees that would form around them and bend to their will, ensnaring opponents, hiding themselves, even striking opponents. While the spell itself was simple in explanation, in practical it was another matter. The spell ate through ethernano like Naruto does ramen.

Naruto pushed his palms against one another as a green magic seal appeared, the seal had three circles the outer most layer was a pale green with six black tomoes spinning around, the second layer was black with pale green tomoes spinning, the center held a dark brown outline of a tree with green leafs, on each side of the tree leaves could be seen falling.(**2)**

"Shizen no Maho: Ki no Foresu!" Naruto Called out as he slammed his palms onto the ground. The ground shook for a moment before small saplings sprung up in the area around Naruto, the saplings continued to grow till they reached seven foot high and two foot in diameter. In the clearing were thirty of these trees, Naruto fell onto his back panting from the amount of ethernano the spell used. He allowed himself a moment of rest before getting up, the magic seal appeared again as Naruto called out the same spell creating more of the same trees as he had already created, only this time they were larger and taller than the previous. After the clearing was full Naruto dismissed the spell, the trees sank back into the ground releasing ethernano into the world as they went away.

After repeating the process till his Seji no Karada ran out, Naruto sat down to catch his breath. While Shizen no Maho was powerful, it was also very draining. After Naruto was able to breath easily again, he sealed Shizen no Maho back into the scroll and continued onto the Fuji Hoho scroll. Naruto was easily able to understand the magic and the theory behind it. He was currently on level six out of ten, each level being much more difficult than the last, if one was to compare the difficulties between levels they would see that the Fuji Hoho levels were like exponents, the second level was twice as hard as the first, the third was four times as hard and so on. This meant that the level Naruto was on was sixty four times harder than the first level. One of the most interesting things Naruto had learned in Fuji Hoho was that once you got to level four you began to learn the basics of flight and how ethernano when properly molded could give one the ability to fly, this was in preparation for the end of the level which taught Fuji Hoho: Furaito (**3**). The seal once it was activated granted the user wings made up of ethernano that they could use to fly. Naruto had practiced with these wings on multiple occasions, the first time he attempted to fly though he fell straight onto his face to which Kurama had laughed loudly inside of his head never letting Naruto forget the moment. The second try though was much more successful, Naruto had been able to float, he could move anyway but he was floating above the ground, to him that was immense progress. It was finally on the tenth try that Naruto actually flew for the first time.

Naruto sat on the clearing reading Fuji Hoho for three hours before packing everything up and resealing it into the tattoo on his left shoulder. The tattoo was a simple outline of a tree. Naruto ran back through the forest and into town where he saw that the vast majority of people were gathered in the town's square. Naruto saw Maria near the back and approached her.

"Maria what's going on?" Naruto asked the innkeeper.

The innkeeper turned and looked down to the seven year old boy, "Apparently there's some kind of magic beast in the forest around here and the mayor is asking everyone to gather a little money to pay for a guild mission to eliminate the beast." Maria said.

Naruto then realized what beast they were talking about, as he had encountered it once or twice wile training in the forest. The beast was a Bakeneko, a bakeneko was a beast that was in the shape of a large mountain cat, it had two tails and could control blue fire. While not a threat to mages it was to townspeople who had no magic power. The town readily agreed as they didn't know of anyone within their town to have any magic power.

After the townspeople put a little of their money into a donation for the mission and dispersed, Naruto made his way to the mayor's office. The mayor was an elderly man, his body looked to always be tired but the mayor himself never showed it as he always greeted everyone joyfully. His hair was almost completely gray showing his age more than anything else.

"Ahh Naruto-Kun what can I do for you today?" The mayor asked.

"Well Mayor Tsuyoi(**4**) I wish to lend my knowledge to whatever team from the guild you sent that mission. You see I know where the Bakeneko usually travels around as I myself am in the same general area training my magic." Naruto told the mayor.

"You know magic Naruto-Kun?" Tsuyoi said with surprise evident on his face.

"Yes I know a little bit, though I'm still training to get stronger and eventually join a guild." Naruto said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"But back to the subject on hand I know where the bakeneko is usually as it tends to run away from me when I'm training." Naruto said to the mayor.

"I see" The mayor said before continuing, "I think that would be just fine Naruto-Kun, when the mages arrive then I'll direct them to you to show them where the beast is." Tsuyoi said to the boy.

"Thanks Tsuyoi, I want to do everything possible to help Shinba after all it's my home and place of new beginnings." Naruto said to the mayor.

The mayor chuckled before speaking, "I think everyone who lives here has the same idea Naruto-Kun, that's why I created this town, it was to be a place of new beginnings for everyone as everyone should get a second chance if they truly mean to use it." Tsuyoi said as he got up from his desk and made his way over the large window in the office. The window showed a majority of Shinba in all it's glory.

"You know I never get tired of looking out and seeing this town and how it's grown Naruto-Kun." Tsuyoi said.

"I know. The town is a truly amazing place." Naruto said in response.

"Indeed it is Naruto-Kun and how many times do I have to tell you that you could just call me jiji I wouldn't mind it since that's what everyone likes to call me." The mayor said in mock seriousness.

"As many times as you want but I'll continue calling you Tsuyoi or mayor, as it sets me apart from the rest of the town jiji." Naruto replied to the elderly man.

Tsuyoi laughed, "Indeed it does Naruto-Kun, well I need to continue my paperwork now so I see you another time, I'll hopefully make it to the inn in time for dinner, I do enjoy the meals you provide there."

"See you then Jiji." Naruto said as he left the office.

It had taken a week before any mage came to Shinba. In that time the bakeneko had left the town completely alone and Naruto had stayed in town all day awaiting for the mage or mages to come.

**In the mayor's office.**

In the office there were two people the first being the elderly mayor Tsuyoi and the second was a seven year old girl with crimson red hair, the girl had on armor scraps and an eye patch over her right eye. The other eye was a dark brown. On her upper left arm, a blue guild stamp could be seen, the stamp depicted a fairy with a tail. The girl stood at three foot eleven.

"So the bakeneko has been terrorizing this town for how long now?" The red haired girl asked.

"For several weeks now, miss?" Tsuyoi said.

"Erza, my name is Erza mister mayor." The newly named Erza replied.

"Pleased to meet you then Era my names Tsuyoi but everyone around here calls me old man or mayor." Tsuyoi told the little mage.

"Head over to the town's inn, you'll see a boy a little bit taller than you with blonde hair and cerulean eyes. The boy's name is Naruto, he'll lead you to where the beast rests." Tsuyoi said.

"Alright then, the bakeneko should be gone in two days at the latest." Erza told the old man.

Erza left the Mayor's office and went to the inn where the person with information on the town's terror was located. Once she arrived at the sole inn of the town, she went inside. She headed to the front desk where an elderly woman sat and played with several strings intertwined between her hands.

"Um, excuse me miss I was told that someone at this inn had information on the beast that this town needs slayed. Where can I find him?" Erza asked the elderly woman.

"Oh, you must be talking about Naruto, right now he's in the kitchen, its down the hall to your left and the third door on the right." The elderly woman said.

Erza nodded and followed the old woman's directions. After opening the door, she saw a boy about her age working about the kitchen.

"Excuse me, are you Naruto?" She asked the boy.

"Depends on who wants to know." The boy replied never stopping his work.

"The person who wants to rid this town of the bakeneko, that's who wants to know." Erza replied, a tiny bit frustrated at the boy's answer.

"Well in that case, yes I am Naruto. Let me finish making lunch for the inn, then I'll take you to where the bakeneko is usually." Naruto replied to the mage.

After Naruto finished and served the inn's lunch, he took Erza to the clearing where he usually trained. The two began searching the area looking for any trail of the beast. Finally after a half an hour of searching the two found a trail and began following it. The trail led them deeper into the forest, the deeper they went into the forest the less amount of light shined through.

Then a shadow jumped at them. Erza requiped a single sword to defend herself while Naruto Jumped back. The shadow went completely over both of them landing across the section of forest they were in. Light then shined on the shadow revealing it to be a large mountain cat with two tails. It's fur being completely blue with black marking spread across it.

Erza charged the beast, her sword ready to kill it, the beast jumped back before it could be hit and created a ball of blue fire at it's tail's tip. The beast launched the fire at Erza who requiped a different sword and sliced through the blue fire. It was then that a second bakeneko that was hiding in the trees tried to pounce Erza. This Bakeneko was not able to do so since Naruto saw it as the beast jumped.

"Fuji Hoho: Binding Chains!" Naruto said as he pressed his palms together creating his usual magic seal and slamming them onto the ground. Kanji characters sprouted from the area that Naruto placed his hands down upon. The characters shot out to grab the second Bakeneko, the chains grew longer gaining more and more kanji as they went. The chains were a golden color that wrapped all around the second bakeneko and pulling it straight into the ground.

"Erza!" Naruto shouted gaining her attention. "There's more than one of these bakeneko, be on the lookout for anymore that try to attack you." The blonde haired mage informed his companion who was still defending against the first Bakeneko.

Just as Naruto said that, Thirty pairs of slitted eyes could be seen in the trees all around the two mages.

"Shizen: Seji no Karada." Naruto said creating his magic seal focusing ethernano from the area around him to gather and compress inside his body. Once the process was done, Naruto's eyes became vibrant yellow, the area around his eyes took an orange tint.

Erza on the other hand had just gotten the upper hand on the first bakeneko and managed to critically wound it, ending the beasts life. She turned around to see Naruto with his magic seal formed in front of him, she looked around and saw all the pairs of slitted eyes looking at them. She tossed her sword into her personal separate dimension and requiped a pair of daggers.

Then the battle truly began, the bakeneko's began throwing themselves at the two mages, only to be beaten back time and time again. Several of the cat like beasts saw this and stayed back for a moment grouping together.

The small group of beasts waited for an opportunity to strike, they found this the moment Erza took a breath after finishing off a large amount of Bakeneko. The group of four Bakeneko pounced at her from all sides not allowing a single opening where Erza could dodge or get away at. Naruto finished off his portion of the cat beasts and turned to check on Erza, he saw the four Bakeneko's pouncing. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time to take down all four in the air, he still ran trying to help his temporary companion.

No matter who it was life was precious, Naruto did not want to see anyone die ever. As he ran Naruto's eyes gained a single comma that began to spin. His body was suddenly lighter, he could move faster and everything slowed down. The world was moving slower to Naruto as he made his way to Erza's side. Using his increased speed Naruto hit two of the bakeneko, and using the extra force from his sage body spell made the beasts fly into their compatriots, making them go off course and land across the way from Erza who quickly made her way over to the fallen beasts and ended their lives, with a single strike from her daggers.

"Thank you for the help, Naruto." Erza said to the blonde.

"It was no problem, besides no one knew that there was more than one of these things, if we had then the town would have definitely sent for more than a single mage." Naruto replied.

"So you know some magic?" Erza said, curiously since she didn't know her companion was a mage.

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "A little yeah, but I'm still learning. That's why the town needed a proper legal guild mage to get rid of the problem."

"Do you plan to join a guild sometime then?" She asked.

"Eventually yeah, probably within the next few years." Naruto told the red haired girl.

After resting for a few moments the two mages left the forest and went back into town. They then went to the mayor's office to report the mission. Once inside they were greeted by the mayor. Naruto choose to stand off to the side as Erza told the mayor about what happened. The mayor was shocked to hear that there were more than one bakeneko in the forest. He profusely thanked Erza for her help and promised more than the original reward considering that Erza had more to deal with than originally.

"Naruto why don't you take this opportunity to go and join a guild." Mayor Tsuyoi said out of nowhere.

"Why would you say that now old man?" Naruto asked.

"Well your over seven now, and I know that you plan to in a few years anyway. This town may be a home to you but you still want to gain more friends and family. That is why you wanted to join a guild if a remember correctly. Take this opportunity then and get going, besides traveling alone is never enjoyable, besides if I remember correctly my old friend Makarov is the leader of Fairy Tail." Tsuyoi began.

"This village will always be a home to you Naruto but I know that you're destined for bigger things, so go, go and join fairy tail. That guild was always a fun place to be back when I was younger, and I remember distinctly that every member in the guild is family." Tsuyoi said, his eyes shut remembering his past.

Nothing was said for the next few tense minutes. The silence was deafening. Naruto walked out, not saying a word. Tsuyoi moved over to the window. He looked out at his town, the town of new leafs. A town offering a new beginning to everyone.

"That boy," Tsuyoi began, "That boy has always had a problem with saying goodbye. He never told me but I know it." Tsuyoi said.

Memories of all the times Tsuyoi played with and talked to the people of the town started appearing the in the eyes of the old man. All the good times and bad. All the conversations he had with Naruto and the other residents of the town. All the dinners he ate that were cooked by the boy.

"Erza, please look after him, I know he's going to leave with you and join Fairy Tail." Tsuyoi said, asking the red haired girl to look after the boy he considered a grandson. Erza didn't say anything, she only nodded.

Naruto walked down the streets and straight to the inn. He collected his belongings and sealed them into his sealing tattoo. He looked over the room, remembering everything since his beginning at the town of new leafs. All the new people he met, all the good experiences he had since beginning his new life. All the fun conversations with the old man, all the smiles he would receive from his cooking.

Naruto slowly walked out of the room, he gently closed the door and he began walking down the stairs. All the memories of his time at the inn replaying themselves as he walked. All the times Maria helped him with something because he was too small or just because she wanted to. Naruto finally reached the main desk where Maria had just finished a cat's cradle using her string. It was the same one she had been trying to do since Naruto arrived at Shinba.

"So it's finally time for you to leave, huh Naruto." Maria said putting the cat's cradle down.

"Yeah. Thank you for all these years Maria." Naruto said attempting to give the elderly woman the room's key back.

"Keep the key Naruto, that room is yours and yours alone, it'll always be here if you need a place to come home to." Maria said refusing the room key.

Naruto chuckled and put the key deep into his pocket. He then started walking over to the door, "Maria, really thank you for all these years you've been like a grandma to me." He said before walking out.

A single tear flowed own Maria's face, "I know." She said knowing that Naruto heard her despite how quiet her voice was.

"Know that there will always be a place here for you Naruto." The old woman said knowing that no one heard her.

Naruto walked to the town's gate. Erza appeared a while later and saw Naruto who was sitting against the town's gate. She walked over to him and stood over him.

"So you're coming with me then?" She asked the blonde boy.

"Yeah, Tsuyoi's right, this leaf gotta leave on the wind to explore the world." Naruto said as he got up from his sitting position.

Erza nodded and the two mages began walking away from the town. However before they got to far a voice called out to Naruto.

"Wait a moment Naruto!" The aged voice yelled. The two mages saw that it was Tsuyoi who walked as quickly as he could over to them.

"This is from us as a town to show that no matter where you are, we'll always be with you. Since we're all the family of leafs from a single tree." Tsuyoi said as he pressed an object into Naruto's hand. Tsuyoi smiled and began to walk away back to the town. Naruto opened his hand and saw a green crystal, it had six sides that all came together at a single point. The crystal was connected to a leather necklace. Naruto took the necklace and placed it over his head and around his neck, the crystak falling onto his chest. He let out a dew tears at his home's gesture. Just as the two mages began to walk again they heard a loud noise and turned behind them. The town was launching fireworks. The fireworks all exploded at once, the explosion was a message. The message said "Make Shinba proud Naruto!".

"They don't even have to ask, they know I will." Naruto said before continuing to walk.

The two young mages continued walking, Naruto only looked back one more time when the town was on the horizon, he smiled before walking forward leaving his home town behind.

** Chapter end**

** Well that was a long chapter. So a lo happened this chapter and if you guys have noticed the poll is closed and Erza was the winner with twenty three votes to six, sorry if you guys wanted levy to win. I hope to put out a few more chapters before next week but I don't know if I will be able to. Canon is on the way, it should be two to three more chapters before we reach canon.**

** Extra information**

** (1)Shizen no Maho: Ki no Foresu – Nature magic: A forest of trees**

** this is basically just like the wood release of the elemental nations, essentially it acts just like the first hokage's Nativity of a world of trees**

** (2) this is the cover image of the story, if you want to see it. Look at the cover image then.**

**Till next time, this is Amxal and I'm signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5: Settling In

**Hey everyone! I'm not dead, I've been busy with school and everything, Finals are really hard especially physics, my English class is insanely horrible to me right now. I will definitely be pumping out more chapters as soon as my school year finishes though. Thank you all for putting up with my slow updating schedule though.**

**Here we go again everyone. So I got some constrictive advice last chapter and I hope to improve my writing from it. Now I have been consistently getting a reviewer who keeps asking for the reckoning of the Konoha twelve, I currently have no plans for the Konoha twelve to reappear in this story, if they do however they would be a mini arc somewhere in the canon time line. Speaking of canon I plan to hopefully be there within two to three more chapters after this one, now this is liable to change as I see fit but that is roughly my working of when I hit canon. Alright enough of my authors note here's the chapter.**

** Chapter five: Settling In**

Naruto and Erza had walked three days from the town of Shinba and were now close to the town of magnolia where Fairy Tail was located. The area around the two travelers was a small forest, where all the trees held a vast amount of leafs.

Magnolia was now only a day away and the sun was setting so the two travelers stopped for the night and began making a campsite. It was not long after that the two made a fire for the night. Both Erza and Naruto sat down by the fire as it was the only thing that provided any semblance of light on the road they were currently on.

"So Fairy Tail, what kind of place is it?" Naruto said trying to start a conversation since the two had walked in almost complete silence the whole entire day.

"Fairy Tail, well it's an interesting place that's for sure, it's full of craziness. But I wouldn't trade it for the world." Erza said with a far off look in her eyes.

"It sounds like you really enjoy it though." Naruto said after hearing the way she happily spoke about the guild's apparent insanity.

"I do, Fairy Tail is the place that I can really call my first home. Even if I've only been there for a short time." Erza told the blond.

The two sat in silence for a few moments longer, no one saying a word, the only sound that could be heard were the insects in the forest around them. Naruto stood up first and made his way to his make-shift tent. The tent itself was a product of his magic spell Ki no Foresu, he had used the spell to make and bend trees into a tent like structure slightly above the ground. Meanwhile Erza sat by the fire remembering how she came to fairy tail and all the events leading up to it, her becoming a slave and later leading a rebellion alongside her friend Jellal, Jellal suddenly becoming a different person seemingly possessed by a ghost, and later finding and joining Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail truly was the place she could finally call home. The place was always full of life even if it got out of hand constantly even so Erza loved being at the guild. After she finished her trip down her memory Erza returned to her tent and fell asleep for the night.

The sun had just risen, it shined down on the two travelers waking them up, even if they didn't want to. Naruto slowly got up out of his tree tent and stretched popping his bones with loud cracks. Erza was also doing something similar although her bones did not crack like the young boy's. The two went about the morning packing up the campsite, Naruto making his tree tent return into the ground and Erza packing hers and storing it within her requip dimension.

After the two travelers finished packing up their site they continued on their journey to Magnolia the home town of Fairy Tail. The day was spent walking in silence neither party making an attempt to start a conversation with one another, this was not because they didn't like each other it was because they had no idea what to talk about to one another.

As fast as it started the day also passed and two travelers were now just outside of the Fairy Tail guild building. Erza stepped up first and opened the door. She proceeded to walk in ignoring the ongoing bar fight in the background, Naruto followed her as he guessed that she was heading to the master to report her mission. As it turns out the Master was waiting in the back sitting on top of the bar giving him a better view than standing as he was a very short old man.

The master was none other than Makarov Dreyar, a wizard saint who used **Titan Magic(1),** he had a slightly balding head, only the mid section on the top of his head was hairless, the sides still being a very see able white color, he also had a white mustache on his face.

"Master." Erza said gaining his attention.

"The mission was a success, the town of Shinba no longer has to worry about their monster troubles." Erza said.

"I see, and who is the boy behind you?" Makarov asked.

"I'm Naruto Namikaze, and I wish to join Fairy Tail." Naruto told the old man.

"It seems like there's a story to be told since it appears that you've been traveling with Erza here for the past few days." Makarov said to the two children.

The young mages nodded and launched into an explanation of what had happened, though Naruto did not mention about how his eyes changed into the sharingan when he saved Erza.

"Interesting, I'm assuming that the townspeople didn't know about the colony of monster cats then?" Makarov asked after the two mages finished their tale.

"No they had no idea until I told them, not even Naruto knew about it and he was near the forest almost everyday apparently." Erza replied to the guild master.

"Alright then," Makarov started, "In that case Welcome to Fairy Tail Naruto!" The old man said with glee.

"let me go get the guild stamp and then we can make it official." Makarov said as he hopped off the bar counter and went to find the guild mark stamper. Moments later he returned with a light colored wooden block.

"Where and what color would you like the mark, Naruto?" Makarov asked the blonde haired boy.

Naruto pointed to his left pectoral," right here, and could you make it a dark violet." The boy said.

Makarov nodded and pressed the stamp onto the boy's arm for a few moments before taking it off. What was once unblemished skin now had a dark violet Fairy Tail insignia on it.

"Tell me Naruto, What do you know about Fairies?" Makarov asked the boy.

"Not much, I don't even know if Fairies exist or not." Naruto said to the old man.

Makarov smiled before speaking,"Everyone's like that, That's why there's Fairy Tail."

The whole guild had became silent listening to Makarov as he spoke.

"Do Fairies even exist and do they have tails, that is the question the original guild master always asked, But in a way it doesn't matter, the guild will continually search for whether or not Fairies have tails and continually go on adventure after adventure. That's what Fairy Tail stands for a never ending adventure with your friends and comrades right beside you." Makarov said, passion evident in his voice during his speech.

The whole guild cheered after hearing their master's words right before starting their bar fight once more.

"Hey master?" Naruto began gaining Makarov's attention, "Do you know an open field or forest where I can set up a place for me to stay at?"

Makarov brought his hand up to his chin and began scratching it in thought, after a few moments he finally spoke, "I think I know of a place but we'll wait till later before setting it up as I want to get to know you and I bet the guild does also. So how about you explain the two magics you mentioned that you use."

"Well the first magic is Shizen no Maho or Nature magic, it allows me to connect with nature on a higher level and bend it to my will, Shizen no Maho can honestly be used for just about any kind of attack or defense. The second magic I know is Shirumajikku, Sealing method is the magic I know more about and I am further ahead in. Sealing Method like Nature Magic allows me to do a vast amount of spells, but in Sealing Method's case it allows me to seal away certain aspects of just about anything or allows me to release aspects as well." Naruto said explaining his current primary magics.

"I see, so then it's a jack of all trades then?" Makarov said.

"Sort of." Naruto said agreeing with the master's assessment.

"Well enough of that I'll let you go and socialize with the guild then." Makarov said waving his hand in a shooing method to get Naruto to go into the still ongoing bar fight. Naruto nodded and went to try and find a table that hadn't been destroyed in the never stopping fight.

"He'll be an interesting one that's for sure." Makarov said quietly to himself after Naruto left.

Naruto finally found a table that hadn't been destroyed and sat down, he was tired. The events of the past few days finally caught up with him. He had left his home town earlier than he thought he would and had joined a guild, the whole experience was a little overwhelming if he were to be honest. Naruto hadn't regret it though, as the guild master had said life was one long adventure. Naruto looked up from his table to see that the bar fight had finally stopped for a moment and most if not all members of the guild involved had some sort of punch mark or black eyes among other injuries, he wondered to himself if this was a regular occurrence in this guild.

** A few hours later.**

Mos of Fairy Tail had left and went to their homes, Naruto though went to the master to find out about the area where he could go and create his home, as master Makarov had said he might know of a place earlier in the day.

Naruto went to where the master had been earlier and he saw that Makarov was still sitting on the bar counter.

"Master, You said you might know of a place where I can make a house at?" Naruto said to the small old man.

Makarov looked down to Naruto and stood up before speaking, "Yes I think I know of a place, follow me." Makarov said before jumping down and walking to Fairy Tail's main exit and entrance, Naruto quickly followed after the tiny old man.

The two walked out of Fairy Tail and went into a nearby forest, they kept walking deeper into the forest until reaching a medium sized clearing devoid of plant-life, the clearing was perfect for what Naruto had planned for his home here in Magnolia.

"So, What do ya think Naruto?" Makarov said turning to face the young blond.

"It's perfect." Naruto replied to his new guild master.

The young blond mage clapped his hands together and closed his eyes, a moment after he did this the area around his eyes gained an orange pigmentation. Naruto stayed in this trance like state for a few moments before bending down and placing his palms on the dirt below him. He pushed his Nature magic through the earth below him, roots began to form and combine together below the visible earth, the roots went deeper and deeper to provide a strong anchor to hold down what was about to come. Mere moments after the roots finished their tunneling, they began to combine to a single circle, the circle was huge in diameter easily fifteen feet across. The wooden circle then began to push upward and finally broke free of the earth. The circular base began to shoot upward providing a trunk for the large tree. The trunk stopped growing once it hit thirty feet high in the air. Once the trunk stopped growing outward branches sprung out from it top going every which way creating a crisscrossing of branches. Buds then appeared on the branches and began to bloom giving the tree vibrant green leafs. More Features began appearing on the trunk, at the ground close to where Naruto and Makarov were appeared an elaborate wooden door, going around the trunk at about the same level the door was at, appeared window like openings. The opening had a straight line at their bottom and straight lines up that began to curve and meet a single point. Then at about ten and twenty feet in the air the trunk began to extend horizontally, the extension was flat and went out about four foot, at the edges poles shot up and from their tops wooden beams connected to each other forming balconies. Just like the ground floor window opening appeared at the second and third floors along with a visible door to each of the balconies. The tree house was now finished and Naruto fell onto his back panting from how much energy the house's creation took.

"Never used that much before." Naruto panted out resting on his back.

"I'm surprised you didn't just pass out completely from that." Makarov said to the young boy.

"To be honest so am I." Naruto replied no longer short of breath.

"Give me a moment and then we can take a look inside." Naruto said as he started to get up.

The two mages walked the short distance over to the new tree home, Naruto opened the door and inside was a simplistic room as there wasn't any furniture yet or lighting. The ground floor was almost completely empty except for the back part of the room, in that area was a series of cabinets and a counter marking the area as the kitchen. Naruto and Makarov then explored the rest of the tree home though the expedition was very short as there wasn't anything to really see yet.

"Well I guess your set for now aren't you Naruto?" Makarov asked the boy.

"Yeah for now, tomorrow though I'll start getting all the necessities for here." Naruto replied to the old man.

"Well then see you again tomorrow." Makarov said as he left the new home.

Naruto made his way up to the third floor. He unsealed his Scroll of seals and laid it down on the ground. Then he set his head down upon the scroll making it a makeshift pillow for the night. The next morning Naruto got up and immediately resealed the Scroll. He preceded to crack his bones in a loud manner and stretch to wake himself up. He then left his home and went back to the Fairy Tail guild hall determined to get some sort of mission done today and get some money so he could furnish his new home.

Upon entering the guild hall Naruto headed straight for the mission board, and after asking Master what missions new mages to the guild could take, he found out that the ranking system started at D and went up to S. D rank mission being the easiest and those that mages new to the guild could take since higher ranked missions were harder and the guild wanted to make sure that the new member would be able to handle tougher missions.

After searching for a few moments Naruto found a mission that was relatively better than the other D-ranks on the board. The mission was a simple finding a missing cat but the reward was worth almost as much a C-rank mission's. The reward was 30000 jewels which was by no means a small amount nor a huge amount of money. Naruto pulled the mission off the board and brought it over to Makarov telling him that he was going to do it.

Naruto then left the guild and went to the mission clinet's home. The client was an old woman who was slightly larger than normal. The old lady cried on and on about how her poor cat left the home. The woman while in between fits of crying told Naruto of her cat's description. The cat was apparently over weight like the woman and had a coat of orange fur with black stripes, the most noticeable thing about the cat though was that it apparently had different colored paws, the left paws being white while the right paws being black. Also apparently this wasn't the first time that the cat had escaped.

Having received the information he needed to find the cat, Naruto left the elderly woman. He went on top of a nearby water tower and sat down, his legs crossing over each other, his hands intertwined with one another and his eyes shut. He was searching. Every living thing gave off a noticeable signature of magic even if they didn't use it. Though each signature was different, species gave off a similar signature of one another. After sensing around the town of magnolia for around a half an hour Naruto found where the largest amount of cats were. So he started jumping from the water tower to the tops of buildings heading to the congregation of cats.

Naruto finally arrived at the mass of cats and began searching through them to find the odd colored cat that the client had described to him. He finally found it and caught it and secured the cat making sure it couldn't run away. He made his way back to his client and finished his mission with no problems and 30000 jewels richer. The first thing he did was going out and buying an actual bed for him to sleep on tonight, after wards he bought a fridge powered by cooling lacrima. He then procured food to store at his home.

After Naruto was done shopping for his home he was left with a measly 1000 jewels, he stored it in his pocket as he made his way back into the fairy tail guild hall as there was still quite a bit of day left and he could finish another mission so that he would have some more money that he could keep for later. The mission was more a chore than anything else though as it was a simple pet care mission with a reward of 20000 jewels. After completing his second mission of the day Naruto headed back to his home made in a tree.

After a quick meal Naruto went out into the field nearby his home and opened up his toad summoning contract. Biting his thumb open and making it bleed, he signed his name onto the old contract once more this time as the first person on the contract. He did a quick series of hand seals and slammed his open palm onto the ground expecting something to happen. Nothing did as Naruto waited for some smoke to appear signifying a successful summon. The young mage scratched his head in confusion wondering why the summoning didn't work, so he made his way back to the contract and began to read the writing above where his name was. He wanted to slap himself for not reading it beforehand after he finished the text. The summoning didn't work because he hadn't used his magic with it. Naruto then focused some ethernano onto his hand making a magic seal appear along where he was bleeding. He slammed his palm once more onto the ground hoping for the summoning to work. This time the summoning did work as a large plume of smoke appeared. Once the smoke dissipated a large red toad carrying a ninja-to on his side appeared.

"What the, Where am I!?" The giant boomed.

"Hey Gamabunta! Down here!" Naruto called out to the toad.

Gamabunta looked down and saw the smaller Naruto who was smaller than the old toad remembered.

"Why are you so small Gaki?" Gamabunta asked.

"Well that's sorta a long story." Naruto replied to the giant being.

"Well I've got time to listen." The toad snapped back.

Naruto sighed as he began to tell the toad of his tale. He spoke of his meeting with a higher being that make his skin crawl, he told the old toad of his meeting with his dead loved ones and he spoke about his time here in this new dimension in this country known as Fiore. The old toad whistled before bringing out his pipe and lighting it.

"That's quite the story Naruto." Gamabunta said to his species summoner.

"I know. I don't blame you if you don't believe me, heck even I wouldn't believe it if I didn't go through it myself." Naruto said still remembering his conversation with Kami, Truth, or whatever it called itself.

"I believe you Naruto, there's no doubt about that. It's just that the story is a lot to take in especially the part about you getting killed by the Uchiha brat." Gamabunta said expressing his disbelief that his summoner got killed in such a way.

"Yeah not my greatest moment, though they caught me in a stunned state as I had just found Baa-Chan being crucified along with Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied answering the old toads disbelief.

"Oh well nothing you can do about it now though. Anyways the Toad clan will always be your allies Naruto never hesitate to call upon us after all you're our greatest summoner, even if the world was to turn against you the Toads will stand by your side ready to fight to our last croak." Gamabunta said as he expelled smoke from his mouth.

"Thanks Gamabunta. I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Naruto said, glad that the toads still had his back.

"Oh and one more thing before I go, be sure to call Gamatatsu and Gamakichi soon those two haven't calmed down since they heard that you were unable to be located." Gamabunta informed, before disappearing in another plume of smoke.

"Crazy old toad." Naruto said to himself before making two more summoning seals, one on both of his hands and placing them on the ground while thinking of Gamatatsu and Gamakichi trying to make those two toads appear. As he focused two plumes of smoke appeared and would reveal two toads smaller than Naruto remembered them being. The two toads were a deep red and bright yellow. The red toad was Gamakichi while the yellow toad was Gamatatsu, both were the son of Gamabunta.

"Yo Naruto, it's been a while since I last saw ya, what happened?" Gamakichi said as soon as the smoke was gone.

"Well Gamakichi that's a little bit of a long story." Naruto told his favorite summon.

"Ooh story time, do you have snacks we can have then?" Gamatatsu asked. Naruto sweat dropped at his other summons way of thinking.

"Sorry Tatsu but I don't have any snacks for you this time, I'll make it up to you next time okay buddy." Naruto told the toad.

"Anyway the story?" Gamakichi said trying to get information on what happened.

Naruto nodded and launched into his tale once more. He told the toads everything that happened with his meeting with the divine being.

"So you met Kami then?" Gamakichi asked after Naruto finished his story.

"I think so?" Naruto began sounding unsure of his words, "At least that's what it seems though it called itself Truth along with several other names."

"Oh well it's probably better not to dwell on it, so your now in Fiore was it? And you can use Magic now?" Gamakichi questioned the blond boy.

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto said and performed a simple spell making a miniature tree pop out of the ground showing the toads that he wasn't making it up.

"Wow, just wow that's unbelievable," Gamakichi said not being able to really express his thoughts, "Anyway as always just call and I'll be by your side though it might take a few years to get back to normal size since your dimension hop affected us toads as well." Gamakichi finished before he and Gamatatsu dissapeared back to mount Myoboku, the land of the toad summons.

Naruto went back in his tree home and went straight to bed after his eventful first day as a Fairy Tail mage. He fell asleep with a smile on his face, happy with his new life.

**Chapter End**

** Wow, I am sorry for not updating in such a long time, real life has been stressful with school and everything. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring as it was a chapter that needed to be done to get Naruto into Fairy Tail and situate him in Magnolia. Also to anyone who is going to complain about the amount of Jewels I looked on the Fairy Tail wikia and found examples showing jobs such as pet care and the like being worth 20000 jewels. Anyway after this Friday I will be able to concentrate on pumping out more chapters so be expecting them sometime soon.**


End file.
